tout fout le camp
by dexash
Summary: et un OS un! dédié à Syla, ma beta lectrice de retrouvailles Bonne lecture!


Petite dédicace à Syla !

Un gros délire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

_**Bonne lecture !**_

La flag team, Lorne et Walt s'en allaient gaiement …

Rodney : ouais c'est ça tu veux pas qu'on sautille en se donnant la main non plus.

Auteur : toi la ferme ! C'est moi l'auteur c'est moi qui décide !

_Je disais donc…_

La flag team, Lorne et Walt, s'en allaient gaiement en exploration. Walt et Lorne devant, John et Teyla encadraient McKay, et Ronon fermait la marche.

Ronon : comme d'hab.

Auteur : ouais comme d'hab. Un problème ?

Ronon : Grmph…

Auteur : viens me voir ce soir en privé, on trouvera une solution à tes problèmes.

_L'auteur bave._

John arrive, et se racle la gorge.

John : Dis donc l'auteur, quand t'auras fini de baver sur mon pote, on pourra continuer ?

_L'auteur se remet les idées en place._

Auteur : Oui, excusez moi.

Teyla boude.

John : qu'est-ce qu'il y a Teyla ?

Teyla : elle me saoule celle-là ! Elle me pique toujours Ronon. Il est à moi, na !

Ronon, qui prend une voix de serial lover : t'inquiète pas chérie, y en a pour deux…

Auteur : dis donc toi !

Ronon : oui ?

Auteur : t'es censé être impassible, bourru et peu loquace, jte rappelle.

Teyla, qui s'en mêle : c'est vrai ça !

Ronon : faudrait savoir !

John tape du pied.

John : bon on continue ? Et d'abord c'est moi le serial lover !

_L'auteur soupire. _

Pendant ce temps, Lorne et Walt observent tout leur petit monde.

Auteur, tentant de retrouver son autorité : Bon maintenant ça suffit, c'est par là l'exploration, bande de fainéants !

Tous se remettent en route en maugréant.

Rodney : dis donc l'auteur, quand est-ce que je pourrai passer une fanfic tranquille, au fin fond de mon labo ?

Auteur : bientôt Rodney, bientôt

Auteur (sous cape) : jamais ! j'adooore te voir souffrir..

Ronon, qui a entendu, se marre.

Rodney : quoi ?

Ronon : non, rien.

Rodney : aaaaaaah

John : quoi quoi kessiya ?

Laura j-ai-rien-a-faire par-la : bonjour bonjour !

John : mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là celle-là ?

Auteur : Lauraaaaa ! Retourne à l'infirmerie te taper Carson, et fout nous la paiiiix

Carson : Voui voui j'arrive ! Qui m'a appelé ?

Laura, allant se blottir dans les bras de Carson : moi ! Ils sont méchants avec moi !

Carson, brandissant une grande seringue : qui est méchant avec Laura ?

_L'auteur désespérée va s'asseoir à côté de Lorne et lui fait les zyeux doux._

Lorne, passant un bras autour de l'auteur : pauvre petite choupinette !

Auteur : snif ! Pourquoi ils m'écoutent pas ?

Lorne : fais preuve d'autorité !

Auteur : Grrrrrr ! T'as raison !

Elle se lève, et bondit au milieu de la discussion.

Auteur : Bon ca suffit ! C'est moi l'auteur. C'est moi qui décide ! Toi _ désignant Carson_ tu retournes dans ton infirmerie, tu emmènes ta copine et tu attends que je les fasse rentrer sur Atlantis. Toi,_ désignant Rodney, _tu la fermes et tu attends que je te dise de parler ! Et vous deux, vous reprenez la route.

Un semblant de calme se réinstalle, et ils continuent à marcher. Arrive une clairière.

John : dites, on peut s'installer là pour la nuit ?

Auteur : si tu veux. Ca c'est ton domaine, alors débrouilles-toi.

Il donne ses ordres et tous montent leurs tentes. Rodney a du mal, comme d'habitude.

Auteur : non Ronon, laisse le se débrouiller.

Ronon : hm ?

Auteur : laisse le !

Ronon : ok. Mais faut que je trouve autre chose pour m'occuper alors.

Et il passe un bras autour de l'auteur.

Auteur : Et oh ! J'ai besoin de ma cervelle, encore. Alors lâche l'affaire !

Ronon, déçu d'être grillé : Grmph.

Ils font un joli feu de camp, et s'assoient autour pour manger.

Rodney râle, comme d'hab.

John : Rodney ? Arretez de râler…

Rodney : je râle parce que madame _désignant l'auteur_ ne me laisse jamais pépère dans mon labo, qu'elle me fait toujours subir les pires tortures…

Auteur, le coupant : AH ouais

Et elle attrape son portable pour lui ajouter des moustiques, et du citron partout autour de la clairière.

Rodney : John, au secouuuuurs ! Elle va me tuer.

Auteur, reposant son portable : non réflexion faite, je vais le tuer de mes mains.

Et elle court après Rodney, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Lorne : on va les chercher ?

Ronon : meuh nan. C'est l'auteur, elle reviendra.

Lorne : oui, mais Rodney ?

Ronon hausse les épaules puis tend l'oreille : pas grave. Ah tiens, les revoilà !

Rodney surgit, toujours hurlant, mais il est désormais habillé d'un charmant déguisement de citron.

Ronon attrape l'auteur au vol.

Auteur : lâche moi toi ! T'as pas autre chose à faire, au lieu de m'empecher de presser ce joli citron ?

Rodney : Jooooooohn ?

John : Oui mon rodneynouchet ?

Rodney : veux un bisou.

L'auteur cesse de se débattre : c'était pas dans le script ça.

Rodney : m'en fous veux un bisou.

John : tout de suite mon cœur.

Auteur : lâches moi tas de muscles, faut les empêcher…

Ronon : de quoi de s'aimer ? Je te signale que Teyla est partie avec Lorne et Walt pendant que tu te promenais en forêt.

John et Rodney s'en vont discrètement.

Auteur : Quoiiiii ? Non ! Mais lâche moi ! Ils font n'importe quoi…

Elle ne se débat plus, et pleure sur son incapacité à contrôler ses personnages.

Ronon : mais pleure pas, je vais te consoler moi.

Il l'emmene dans sa tente.

Auteur : Non ! laches moi ! Aaah ! Oh ? Ah ? Ah ouais ? Pas mal ça. Ah oui ! Encooore !

RIDEAU


End file.
